


I Love You

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, could be read as anyone in place of patton, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman’s fine. Really, the "I love you” doesn’t mean anything. Seriously.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 28: Every night a sentence appears on your arm, a repeat of something your soulmate said that day.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, I guess?

_I love you._

The phrase was written on Roman’s lower arm, in something resembling a cross between cursive and print, the letters looping together. It was in slightly shimmery black ink.

It was the same color, the same handwriting, the same place, that his soulmate’s sentence had always been.

So why did this one hurt so much?

Roman knew why. It was because those were words that were meant for a soulmate, ones that were said incredibly sparingly. Ones that weren’t really said out loud to anyone _except_ soulmates, because they could be misunderstood.

Apparently, Roman’s soulmate didn’t know about that.

It was likely that his soulmate was just saying it in a familial or platonic way. There could be a younger sibling who didn’t know about the unspoken ban on the rules, or a friend who was just overly affectionate.

Roman knew this.

He did.

Really.

He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I am putting this on the list of things to continue if that helps at all hahaha please don't kill me
> 
> Leave a comment to scream at me?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
